La solitude est une façon de se prendre en otage
by PandoraExorcist
Summary: Ceci se passe dans le monde de la Lucy du futur. Les dragons ont réussis à passer la porte Éclipse et ont envahi Fiore. Beaucoup ont péris, mais Lucy est en vie. Qu'en est-il du reste de la guilde,et des autres guildes?Et de... Natsu? (Stinglu)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! ^^**

**Ceci est ma première FanFiction que je poste sur ce site :) Suite à l'avis d'une amie, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien la poster, non ?**

**C'est du StingLu ! Non, ne partez pas en courant, je n'ai pas mis de Nalu(Vive le Nalu !) car, dans cette histoire, le Nalu ne pouvais pas...fonctionner. Enfin, vous allez voir ^^' La Fanfic se passe dans le monde de la Lucy du futur, donc les dragons ont réussis à traverser la porte éclipse et c'est le chaos. Bref, vous allez tout voir par vous-même :)**

**Tout ce qui a rapport à Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, cela appartient à Hiro Mashima.**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre en favoris et de reviews ^^(si vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, tous les commentaires sont bienvenues !)**

**La solitude est une façon de se prendre en otage**

**Chapitre 1**

Il était dans mes bras, son corps inerte, sans vie, froid… Froid, son corps qui était si chaud d'habitude. Sa peau était cireuse, ses cheveux ternes et ses yeux… Eux qui étaient si joyeux, brillants, n'étaient maintenant que des globes oculaires perdus dans le vide, sans éclat ni joie. Il n'y avait que de l'indifférence face à la mort qui l'avait accueilli. Des larmes, MES larmes inondaient mon visage pour ensuite couler le long du sien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il…qu'il… je ne pouvais même pas prononcer ce mot, j'en étais incapable. Lui qui paraissait invincible, intouchable, n'était réduit qu'à un corps inanimé. J'étais seule à présent, seule et abattue. Sans lui, qu'allais-je devenir ? Sans lui, je n'étais rien. J'aurais dû profiter de sa présence, de ses sourires, ses éclats de rires… Maintenant, il était trop tard, et ça me faisait mal, plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure physique. Ça m'était insupportable de savoir que plus jamais, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne reverrai son visage enjoué, ne sentirai la chaleur de son corps, n'entendrai plus aucun mot venant de sa bouche. Chagrin, souffrance, déchirement. Tels étaient mes pensées à ce moment. Pourquoi étais-je encore là ? Ne devrais-je pas avoir déjà succombé à la mort ? Cette mort qui me serait tant libératrice. Celle qui ferait s'effacer toutes mes souffrances, mes tourments, mon deuil… Comment avais-je pu survivre alors que lui gisait sur mes genoux ? Mon cœur allait exploser, je voulais que cette douleur s'arrête, qu'elle ne devienne qu'un horrible souvenir qu'on oublie.

« Alors, s'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi! Retrouve cette étincelle si particulière à ton regard. Redonne à tes cheveux leur couleur si vivifiante. Fais bouger tes lèvres, dis-moi que ce n'était qu'une blague. Je ne me fâcherai pas, mais je t'en prie, reviens-moi… Qu'attends-tu ?»

Je le lui disais, je le lui criais pour ensuite le lui murmurer. Je hurlais, pleurais et hurlais encore. Les mêmes mots, je les répétais et répétais, dans une litanie sans fin. Reviens-moi, reviens-moi, reviens-moi… J'étais incapable de défaire mon étreinte. Comment allais-je me souvenir de lui ? De la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux ? De son visage si beau ? Je ne voulais pas le perdre… et encore moins l'oublier. Malgré tout, malgré cette peine qui criait en moi et ce flot de larmes sur mon visage, je réussie à desserrer mes bras autour de sa taille, à passer une dernière fois ma main dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, son visage. J'abaissai ses paupières, après avoir regardé et incrusté chaque détail de ses yeux dans ma mémoire. Je me levai, difficilement et péniblement. Mon corps me faisait terriblement mal, mes jambes peinaient à me porter et mes bras m'élançaient. Cependant, toute cette douleur s'éclipsait derrière celle dans ma poitrine, oppressante et soutenue. Reprenant un semblant de courage, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à son corps et j'en fus sûre. Sûre de ne jamais oublié son grand sourire, le teint de sa peau, ses cheveux roses, ses yeux onyx… Sûre de ne pas l'oublier lui, Natsu…

Je m'éloignais de lui, traversant le paysage dévasté qu'était maintenant Fiore. Les 10 000 dragons avaient réussi à traverser la porte Éclipse et, malgré l'effort de toutes les guildes présentes, personne ne put la refermer. Donc, la chasse aux dragons fut annoncée. Seulement, un à un, mages et habitants périrent et maintenant, il ne restait que très peu de survivants. Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail n'avait pu survivre à un tel assaut, même avec ses trois dragonslayers. Alors le peu de personnes qui avaient survécu se réunirent au Mercurius. J'y étais allé une seule fois, au début de l'apocalypse. Voir tous ces visages défaits, souffrants… C'en était trop. Ainsi, Natsu et moi étions allés à l'extérieur, abattre les dragons… Nous en étions à notre 7ième lorsque Natsu est… Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller, de ne pas essayer. Mais il m'a souri, et m'a dit que rien ne lui arriverait…que tant que je serai à ses côtés, il ne s'autoriserait pas à mourir… qu'il avait encore une raison de vivre : me protéger. Sauf qu'un deuxième dragon était survenu et nous n'en pouvions plus. J'ai fait une seule erreur… une seule. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

« Jamais, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS ! » Je criais ce mot, le crachais, le vomissait presque. Il me brûlait la gorge, compressais mes poumons, asséchait mon cœur… Il n'était plus là par ma faute, à cause de moi il ne pourra plus jamais se relever. J'étais seule, et c'était tout ce que je méritais. Je ne m'autoriserais plus aucune compagnie, prenant la solitude comme une punition. J'en souffrirais, même peut-être qu'un jour cette souffrance remplacerait celle qui brûle dans ma poitrine. Au fond de moi je l'espérais, cette idée égoïste s'insinuait dans mon esprit comme un poison.

J'avais marché pendant des jours me cachant quand un dragon passait au-dessus de moi. À chaque fois, je me demandais si je ne devais pas me laisser prendre par cette créature, m'abandonner pour que la mort vienne me chercher. Cependant, j'en étais incapable. Je me disais que je me le refusais, que c'était le comportement d'un faible, mais la véritable raison, celle qui m'empêchait de me suicider de la sorte, était que j'avais peur, que j'étais lâche et que je le serai toujours. Comment Fairy Tail avait fait pour m'accepter, moi ? Comment Natsu avait réussi à m'aimer, Lucy Heartfilia ? Comment avaient-ils fait, alors que moi je me détestais. J'étais faible et maladroite, alors à quoi bon m'aimer ? Moi, qui n'apportais que malheurs et problèmes. Peut-être que leur amour était sincère, peut-être faisaient-ils semblant, mais une chose était sûre, plus personne n'était là pour me répondre et plus jamais quiconque ne m'aimera, pas après tout ce que j'avais causé.

Je dormais, mangeais et buvais peu. La terre détruite par les flammes restait stérile, ne laissant qu'un désert inhospitalier sans végétation, source d'eau ou faune. Toute vie sur ces terres avait été annihilée. Je vagabondais, me cachant difficilement des dragons qui passaient près de moi. Bientôt, toutes mes forces me quittèrent. Mes jambes me lâchèrent, me délaissant sur le sol. J'étais épuisée, vidée de toute énergie vitale, incapable de me relever. Progressivement, je perdais l'usage de mes membres. J'aurais dû paniquer, sauf qu'aucun sentiment ne montait en moi. Le vide total. Peut-être avais-je perdu à la même occasion toute humanité ? Je ne pensais qu'à un seul mot : « Enfin ! » J'étais soulagée que tout se finisse, que lorsque je fermerais les yeux, plus jamais ils ne s'ouvriraient. Mon souffle ralentissait tranquillement, mes paupières s'abaissaient doucement, me cachant un peu plus la lumière à chaque instant jusqu'à ce soit le vide. Vide, sans lumière, sans tristesse…

Cette douleur, je croyais qu'elle était partie. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, atrocement mal. Pourquoi ? N'étais-je pas morte ? Je voyais de la lumière qui s'infiltrait derrière mes paupières. Je ne voulais pas la voir, je voulais que tout reste sombre. J'aimais ces ténèbres, aussi noires que mes sentiments. Je sentis de la pression sur mon épaule : quelqu'un me secouais légèrement.

«Lucy ?»

Cette voix… était-ce… Sting ? Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Le paysage qui m'accueillait était la voûte céleste. Ainsi que le visage d'un jeune homme. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleu Klein, charmant, Sting. Il avait l'air inquiet et… content.

«Salut, Blondie.»

Que faisait-il ici ? Comment m'avait-il trouvée ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

«Sting ?»

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire fier.

«En chair et en os Blondie !»

Qu'avait-il à sourire de la sorte ? Une bouffée de colère montait en moi, réchauffant mes joues, augmentant le rythme de mon cœur.

«Efface-moi ce sourire de ton visage. Nous n'avons aucune raison de se réjouir.»

Je m'étais relevée avec peine, le foudroyant du regard. Lui, qui avait verrouillé ses yeux dans les miens, leur avait donné une expression moqueuse.

« Ah oui, Blondie ? Et si je t'en donnais une ? Être vivant ! N'est-ce pas assez ?»

Il devait blaguer, non ? Impossible qu'il le pensait vraiment. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser.

«Vraiment ? Être vivant ?»

«Oui, se réjouir d'être vivant. Ou si tu préfères, se réjouir de n'être pas mort.»

De n'être pas mort ? Et si c'était justement ce que je voulais être, morte ! Mais il n'y comprenait rien, il était sans cœur et n'avait pas de sentiment ! Il se foutait de ses amis, de sa guilde… Il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce que j'endurais.

«Que fais-tu de ceux qui, justement, sont morts ? Tu les oublies ? Tu t'en fous de leur sort, tant que toi tu survis ? Tu vas continuer à sourire, même après que toute ta guilde soit morte ? Tu…»

«Arrête !»

Il avait crié, c'était un cri de détresse, de ceux qui vous chamboulaient. Sting me dévisageait. Des larmes inondaient son visage. Tant de tristesse, de souffrance… cette même peine qui me déchirait. Il vivait cet enfer, celui, infini, de notre propre esprit qui nous tourmente jusqu'à nous rendre fous.

«Arrête… S'il te plaît, arrête. Je n'en peux plus.»

Il respirait péniblement, étouffé par son propre chagrin.

«Je souris… je souris car je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me suis dit que… que peut-être qu'en souriant je réussirais à me défaire de cette sensation horrible qui me ronge ! Mais ça ne marche pas ! Elles me hantent toujours ! Toutes ! Chaque image de mes amis en sang, mort, car je n'ai pas su les protéger ! Alors ne me dis pas que je les oublies, que je m'en fous ! J'essaie juste de vivre pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance, ceux qui auraient voulu vivre, mais qui sont morts ! Peux-tu en dire autant !? Peux-tu dire que tu vis pour eux, qui ont péri !? Qu'à chaque jour tu penses à eux et te dis que, aujourd'hui encore, tu vas survivre pour pouvoir vivre cette vie à laquelle ils n'ont pas eux droit !?»

Il s'était approché, criant plus fort à chaque phrase, ajoutant du ressentiment à chaque mot, doublant sa tristesse à chaque syllabe. Pourquoi ses paroles me faisaient-elles mal ? J'étais impuissante, lamentable. À mon tour de pleurer. Un torrent descendait le long de mes joues. Je devais être pathétique.

« Non, je ne peux pas ! J'en suis incapable ! Incapable de vivre sans eux, incapable d'être forte. Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir la volonté de vivre, ni même la volonté de mourir. Je suis faible, si faible… À cause de moi… il est… mort ! MORT ! Je l'ai dit ! Mort ! Mort ! Mort ! À cause d'une stupide erreur…»

À présent, c'était moi qui criais. Martelant son torse de coups. J'avais l'impression que chaque battement de mon cœur était le dernier. Sting emprisonna mes poignets dans ses mains, puis, remis mes bras le long de mon corps. Ils ballottaient, étaient faible et n'avaient plus aucune volonté de frapper. Ils ne voulaient que rester immobiles. Il m'enlaça, me serrant contre lui. Je me laissais faire, allant même jusqu'à le serrer en retour. Je pleurais et pleurais, et malgré que je ne voyais pas son visage, je sentais, aux soubresauts qui secouaient son corps, que lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

«C'est la même chose pour moi…»

Sa voix m'avait surprise, résonnante et grave. Empli d'une tristesse si profonde… Je m'étais trompé à son sujet, il était comme moi, perdu par le deuil d'un nombre incalculable de personnes qui nous étaient proches. Je l'avais regardé, lui, son visage, ses yeux… et un désir était monté en moi.

«Reste avec moi.»

J'avais à peine murmuré. Il avait resserré son étreinte, fermé les yeux et déposé son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

«D'accord.»

Un sentiment de paix m'avait envahi, un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis la mort de Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ^^**

**Voici le chapitre deux ! :D Je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis lent pour écrire ^^' J'ai pris tout un après-midi pour seulement écrire mille mots :P**

**Merci à Aryaelh pour son review, ainsi que ses commentaires et ses conseils :)**

**Aussi, si vous aimez le Nalu et comme vous êtes capable de lire en Anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'histoire The Golden String of Fate de Dragon's key ! ^^**

**Bref, Sentez-vous à l'aise de faire n'importe commentaires positifs ou négatifs(Tant qu'ils restent constructifs ^^) !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court et j'en suis désolé !**

**Voici le Chapitre 2 ! :D**

J'avais oublié… oublié cette sensation, celle d'un corps chaud contre le mien lors du réveil. C'était agréable, réconfortant. Je voulais rester dans cette position pour le reste de mes jours, en sécurité, bien confortable. Mais c'était tout ce que je m'étais refusé, ce bonheur que je m'empêchais d'atteindre, mon châtiment. Qu'avais-je pensé en lui demandant de rester ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce désir d'être près de lui m'avait assailli ? J'étais faible, faible face à mes propres sentiments. Pathétique. Il fallait que je m'enfuie. Loin de lui. J'avais levé tranquillement ses bras qui entouraient mon corps, m'étais éloignée doucement de lui et finalement, je m'étais mise à marcher silencieusement, partant seule, sans Sting. Il avait su atténuer ma douleur, celle qui m'était insupportable, était devenue supportable. Seulement, c'était un luxe, un luxe que ma conscience désapprouvait. Mes souvenirs, mes pensées et cette stupide douleur seraient ma seule compagnie. Rien d'autre. Plus jamais mes erreurs ne causeraient de mal à un être qui m'était cher. Jamais avais-je dit, répété, crié. Et je tiendrais cette promesse.

Chaque pas était de plus en plus douloureux, pénible. Chaque inspiration me brûlait la gorge. Mes yeux étaient asséchés, rien n'allait et tout m'était insoutenable. Pourquoi m'affaiblissais-je si vite ? La faim ? La soif ? Ou peut-être même la solitude ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je savais que si je ne faisais rien, je ne vivrais pas longtemps. J'avais besoin d'aide, cependant, je ne pouvais me risquer à solliciter quelqu'un, de peur de succomber une deuxième fois à mon envie d'avoir une personne à mes côtés. Je continuais donc obstinément à marcher. Sans relâche, mes pieds se posaient l'un devant l'autre. Mes poumons se remplissaient d'air, encore et encore. Je me surprenais à être en vie, d'avoir la force de continuer.

Malgré ma réticence, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller vers Mercurius. C'était le seul endroit ou je pouvais recevoir de l'aide. Seulement, je ne resterai là-bas que le temps nécessaire pour être juste assez en forme. Je m'obstinerai à ne pas parler, sourire ou faire tout autre geste pouvant créer des liens. Rien. C'était une promesse faite à moi-même. Comme un fantôme qui ne faisait que passer. C'est ce que j'étais en réalité, un fantôme. L'ombre de ma personnalité, celle enjouée, souriante. Celle que je ne pouvais plus être. C'était comme si plus jamais mes lèvres ne s'étireraient en un sourire, comme si mes cordes vocales étaient incapable de former le son d'un rire. Mon corps ne pouvait plus ressentir de la joie ou du bonheur.

Le château était proche, inconsciemment, j'étais restée près de lui. Peut-être avais-je ressentie un certain réconfort à voir les tours pointées vers le ciel. Seule démonstration de vie, seul repère de notre ancienne vie… J'arrivais, j'y étais presque. Quelques pas et quelqu'un viendrait m'aider, m'apporterait dans un lieu plus sûr et me remettrais sur pieds. Malheureusement, je m'effondrai sur le sol, incapable de faire un geste de plus. J'essayai de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Et puis, j'abandonnai, encore une fois. Mes sens s'affaiblirent, renforçant ma décision d'abandonner. Cependant, la mort ne voulait pas de moi, le moment n'était pas venu. Une personne approchait, me prit dans ses bras et m'amena au Mercurius. Je ne pus voir c'était qui, je savais juste qu'il venait de me sauver la vie…

Je me réveillai tranquillement d'un sommeil profond. Pas de ceux, réparateurs, qui vous laissaient en forme. Non, ceux où vous vous réveillez et que vous vous souvenez de rien, pas le moindre petit détail de votre vie. Et qu'ensuite, chaque moment vous revient, provoquant une série d'émotions. Des sommeils qui vous bouleversent lorsque vous les brisez.

«Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Oh non… Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Je ne pourrai jamais le repousser. Ma volonté n'était pas aussi forte.

«Lucy ? Lucy ! Qu'as-tu ? As-tu mal ? »

Je m'étais mise à pleurer, face à tous mes souvenir, face à la mort de Natsu, face à ma faiblesse, face à lui…Sting. Il s'était levé, pour s'asseoir devant moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi devait-il se montrer si réconfortant ?

« Oye Lucy, tu vas bien ? »

Sa voix, douce et grave, remplie d'inquiétude m'empêchait de continuer à ne rien dire.

«Non… Mon cœur souffre…»

Pitoyable, à peine réveillée et déjà je brisais la promesse que je m'étais faite. Sting avait resserré son étreinte et chuchota une seule phrase : «Je le guérirai, c'est une promesse.»

Je restais silencieuse, laissant mes larmes couler le long de mon visage. Lui ne disait rien non plus, ce silence amplifiait la présence de l'autre. Pendant un long moment rien ne fut dit, nous étions apeurés que les mots ne puissent rendre hommage à cet instant, qu'ils l'éclatent. Cependant, Sting ramassa quelque peu de courage et parla.

«Seulement, tu dois rester près de moi.»

Je le serrai plus fort.

«D'accord»

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour lui.

«Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît, promets-le-moi»

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me demande de faire une telle chose ? J'en étais incapable. Je ne pourrais jamais la respecter. Je ne pouvais me le permettre, personne ne devait rester longtemps près de moi, pour leur sécurité. Cependant, je ne pouvais me résigner à le quitter. Peut-être étais-je égoïste ou naïve, mais je ne voulais le perdre, pas une personne de plus, et puis, je croyais en lui, je croyais qu'il survivrait à tout, même à mes côtés. Pourtant, j'avais cru autant, même plus, en Natsu et il était…mort. Je ne devais me fier à cette impression d'invincibilité, tout le monde pouvait mourir et encore plus s'ils étaient proche de quelqu'un cher à leurs yeux. C'est une faiblesse d'aimer, j'étais une faiblesse pour Sting et jamais je ne permettrai qu'il meure par ma faute. La seule solution était de m'éloigner, d'aller là où il ne pourrait me trouver.

«Lucy ? Promets-le-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

Je le sentais se tendre, ses muscles se crispaient, ses mains qui entouraient mes bras se resserrèrent et il s'était reculé, pouvant ainsi voir mon visage et river son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais y voir de l'inquiétude, il était terrifié à l'idée d'entendre la réponse que je m'apprêtais à lui donner. Oh combien j'appréhendais le moment où je verrais la déception teinter ses yeux. Je savais que je le blesserais en refusant de le lui promettre, mais c'était infime face à la douleur qu'il ressentirait en restant près de moi. Je devais me le dire, me le répéter, jusqu'à me convaincre de la véracité de mes propres pensées. Après quelques secondes, j'en étais convaincue. C'était la bonne décision, je faisais tout cela pour son bien.

«Je…Je ne…» Il m'interrompue. «Penses-y bien Lucy, ne dis pas des mots que tu regretteras un jour. Je veux être avec toi et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Alors ne laisse pas le deuil t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux ! S'il te plaît Lucy, reste !»

Voulais-je être avec lui ? Oui, plus que tout au monde, je voulais avoir un ami à mes côtés. Mais c'était impossible !

«Je suis désolée, je ne peux te le promettre… J'en suis incapable.»

Nous avions raison de croire que les mots pouvaient briser un moment. Seulement quelques mots et le souvenir de notre instant paisible s'était envolé.

« Pourquoi Lucy ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à te refuser tout ce que tu veux ? Ne te l'ai-je pas dit !? Tu dois vivre pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu la chance ! Sois heureuse pour eux ! Goute au bonheur pour eux ! Fais ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire ! Mais ne t'enfermes pas seule dans ton monde sous prétexte que c'est de ta faute, ce ne l'est pas ! »

Pourquoi doit-il me rendre la tache plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était ?

«Ce n'est pas ça…»

Je le vis se lever, en colère, il rugissait presque. Il me fixait, ce qui me permettait de voir mieux que jamais la douleur que je lui causais, elle était grande et je me détestai pour cela.

« Alors pourquoi !? Explique-moi ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester auprès de moi !? Pourquoi te résignes-tu à rester seule !? Je veux comprendre ! Je veux TE comprendre ! »

Pour la suite, je ne pus me contrôler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! ^^**

**Alors, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté ! J'en suis désolé, mais comme je l'avais dit au chapitre précédent, j'ai un rythme d'écriture assez lent ^^' En plus,(Alerte excuse que tout le monde utilise)l'école me garder occupé :P C'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Àcertains moments, j'aurais pu écrire, donc j'ai ouvert mon fichier Word et... je n'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration x) En tous cas, trève d'excuses ! Ma vie ne vous intéresse pas, c'est ma Fanfic qui vous intéresse ^^ Du moins je l'espère :P**

**Alors, ce chapitre est majoritairement un dialogue. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu ! Je vais aussi mettre un petit extrait du chapitre avent pour vous remettre dans l'histoire :) Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, tous les reviews sont le bienvenue ! Positifs comme négatifs ! Sauf que si vous émettez un commentaire négatif, je souhaiterais avoir la raison de celui-ci ^^**

**Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas ^^ Tous cela appartient à Hiro Mashima !**

Précédement dans La solitude est une façon de se prendre en otage :

_Nous avions raison de croire que les mots pouvaient briser un moment. Seulement quelques mots et le souvenir de notre instant paisible s'était envolé. _

_« Pourquoi Lucy ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à te refuser tout ce que tu veux ? Ne te l'ai-je pas dit !? Tu dois vivre pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu la chance ! Sois heureuse pour eux ! Goute au bonheur pour eux ! Fais ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire ! Mais ne t'enfermes pas seule dans ton monde sous prétexte que c'est de ta faute, ce ne l'est pas ! »_

_ Pourquoi doit-il me rendre la tache plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était ? _

_«Ce n'est pas ça…» _

_Je le vis se lever, en colère, il rugissait presque. Il me fixait, ce qui me permettait de voir mieux que jamais la douleur que je lui causais, elle était grande et je me détestai pour cela. _

_« Alors pourquoi !? Explique-moi ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester auprès de moi !? Pourquoi te résignes-tu à rester seule !? Je veux comprendre ! Je veux TE comprendre ! » _

_Pour la suite, je ne pus me contrôler._

**Chapitre 3**

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas être avec toi !? Pourquoi je te repousse !? Je te déteste Sting ! Je te déteste tu m'entends !? Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu, je t'ai détesté ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Jamais ! »

Des larmes, encore une fois, glissaient en torrents sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les empêcher d'affluer. J'avais mal, énormément mal, mais c'était pour son bien. Il partirait loin de moi…pour toujours. Je souffrirai encore longtemps, mais lui non. Il allait pouvoir vivre si je n'étais pas à ses côtés.

« Maintenant va-t-en ! J'en ai assez. » C'était mes derniers mots, qui n'attendais aucune réponse.

Sting avait le regard rivé sur le sol, ne disant aucun mot. Sa chevelure blonde se balançait doucement devant son visage, me cachant ses yeux. Je ne pouvais que voir son doux sourire que sa bouche affichait, ainsi qu'une seule larme qui chuta à ses pieds. Finalement, sa tête se leva tranquillement et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Ils étaient magnifiques; brillants et vifs. Ils me transperçaient, j'avais l'impression qu'aucune de mes pensées ne pouvaient leurs échapper.

« Je ne te crois pas. Tout ce que tu as dit est faux. Si tu me déteste tant, pourquoi voulais-tu que je reste ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Et lui, pourquoi s'obstinait-il autant à rester près de moi ? Il devait partir loin, je ne pouvais pas lui faire face longtemps s'il restait. Je me forçai à respirer pour calmer mes pleurs.

«Ne nous complique pas les choses Sting, ne TE complique pas les choses. Tu vas souffrir plus qu'il ne se doit. Malgré la haine que je te porte, je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus, tout le monde à déjà assez souffert, pas la peine de te faire souffrir quand tu peux l'éviter. Alors pars, tu ne le regratteras pas.»

J'espérais que cela le pousserais à partir, mais encore une fois, je me suis trompée.

« Et si, malgré la soi-disant souffrance que cela peut m'apporter, je veux rester à tes côtés ? Je n'ai plus personnes Lucy, j'aimerais me réveiller et pouvoir voir un visage familier près de moi, pouvoir me dire que tout n'est pas terminé, qu'il y a toujours un espoir de vivre heureux ! Alors, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi. »

Comment faisait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour me déstabiliser avec de simples mots ? Qu'allais-je répondre maintenant ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais peut-être qu'en gardant le silence il partirait ? C'est ce que je fis, détournant mon regard de ses yeux qui m'imploraient, je ne dis rien. Après quelques minutes, un seul mot, qui réussit à me bouleverser, sortit de ses lèvres.

«Luce…»

Je fus surprise. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ma tête se tourna pour croiser à nouveau son regard. Natsu ? Non ! Impossible, il était mort ! Celui qui était devant moi était Sting.

Oh non… J'étais en train d'oublier Natsu. Comment avais-je pu !? Sting…Sting m'avait fait oublier Natsu peu à peu. J'avais cru qu'avec lui, peut-être pourrais-je vraiment devenir heureuse. Cependant, j'avais délaissé la personne la plus importante. Tout cela à cause de ma faiblesse, à cause de Sting. Plus personne, surtout lui, ne devrait rester près de moi. Jamais, plus jamais je ne me laisserai emporter par la promesse de vivre avec une personne chère. Je m'isolerai du monde, en mourrai s'il le faut, mais je n'oublierai plus Natsu. Il restera dans ma mémoire à toujours. De nouveau la conviction s'empara de moi. J'étais certaine et rien, pensai-je, ne pourrais briser ma volonté.

Sting, qui s'était arrêter lorsque qu'il avec vu mon regard, retrouva la parole.

«Luce, s'il…»

C'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'entendre m'appeler de cette façon. Il ne pourrait jamais être comme lui !

« N'oses plus jamais m'appeler comme il m'appelait ! Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir le remplacer !? Jamais je ne pourrai t'aimer autant que je l'ai aimé ! Tu faisais tout pour que je l'oublie ! Tu voulais prendre sa place à mes côtés, c'est ça !? Je te déteste ! Toi qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas les oublier, qu'il fallait vivre pour eux ! Tu me dégoutes et je me dégoute encore plus par ta faute ! Sors ! Sors et éloigne-toi de moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Mon ton avait augmenté, les larmes aussi. J'avais fermé les yeux et respirais rapidement, j'étais incapable de me calmer. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout me fasse souffrir ? Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je voulais que tout s'arrête.

Je sentis une chaleur m'envelopper, suivi d'un poids sur mon épaule et d'un liquide qui coulait le long de celui-ci.

«Je…Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, désolé… Je ne voulais pas…»

Sting pleurait sur mon épaule. Malgré tout ce que je lui avais dit, il restait près de moi. Il souffrait… par ma faute. Je l'avais accusé, accusé de MON erreur. La douleur avait été palpable dans sa voix. Tout ce que j'approchais devenait malheureux. Sting ne faisait pas exception.

« J'ai peur de l'oublier… »

J'avais à peine murmuré, je ne savais même pas s'il avait entendu. Je m'étais plutôt dit cela à moi-même, pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans l'ivresse de son étreinte. Elle m'était néfaste, empêchait ma tête de se souvenir. J'aurais du m'en réjouir, mais cela m'empêchait de me rappeler de Natsu. Et c'était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie…dans mon ancienne vie.

Dans cette vie où j'étais souriante, vivante et altruiste. Où j'étais capable de pardonner, de rire et d'aider. Cette vie que j'avais perdue, emportée par un orage violent d'évènements.

Sting continua à parler, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Lu… Lucy, reste avec moi. Jamais je ne prendrai sa place… Je le sais, mais laisse-moi prendre une place importante pour toi… Maintenant que je sais que tu es vivante, je ne pourrais vivre si tu n'es pas à mes côtés ! Sais-tu combien j'ai paniqué le matin où tu n'étais plus là !? »

Ses sanglots doublèrent, probablement dû à l'appréhension de ressentir ce sentiment de panique encore une fois. N'y avais-je pas pensé ? Il avait dû croire que j'étais morte, qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pu protéger quelqu'un de cher. Un autre deuil sur sa liste déjà trop longue pour une vie aussi courte que celle des humains.

Je me rendis compte qu'il disait vrai. Il préférait ressentir la douleur que je pourrais lui apporter, plutôt que celle de la solitude. Oh combien je le comprenais ! Je voulais rester auprès de lui, mais n'avais-je pas dit que je mourrais de solitude s'il le fallait ? Mais Sting… Sting aussi pourrait en mourir. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas avoir une autre mort sur ma conscience.

Peut-être que la solitude n'était pas la solution à tout ? Peut-être pourrais-je guérir ma douleur en étant avec lui ? Non ! Je ne devais pas guérir, sinon Natsu disparaitrait ! Malgré cela, je devais rester avec Sting.

« Je suis désolé…»

Sting me coupa la parole, il se recula doucement, me regarda avec ses yeux si beau et me prit les épaules entre ses mains.

« Lucy… Ne dis pas non, je t'en supplie ! Je… J'ai…»

Il s'était mis à sangloter, incapable de finir sa phrase. Le grand Sting, l'un des dragonslayers jumeaux de Sabertooth, pleurais devant moi, sans retenu, sans honte…

Je le pris dans mes bras, lui pleurait, moi, je lui passais ma main dans ses cheveux blonds. Après un long moment à rester ainsi, il reprit sa phrase.

« J'ai peur, peur d'être seul à nouveau. »

Je fus surprise. Je n'avais jamais douté que Sting avait ses propres craintes, mais je ne pensais jamais l'entendre.

Je croyais lui faire une faveur en m'éloignant, mais je compris que ce n'étais pas le cas. La solitude était son enfer, tandis qu'elle était mon salut. Elle le rendrait fou pour finir par le tuer. Je devais rester avec lui, même si tout me disait que je ne devrais pas, j'étais incapable de le laisser seul après son aveu.

Seulement, je devais trouver une façon de ne pas oublier Natsu, de ne pas me perdre dans les bras de Sting.

« Sting… Affrontes-moi. »

Il se défit de mon étreinte et me fixa, sans jamais ciller.

«Qu… Non ! Jamais !»

Je me doutais qu'il allait refuser, mais je devais l'affronter.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Sting, je ne t'accompagnerai pas autrement. »

Il était paralysé, presque statufié. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il me donnait. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'haïssais ça. J'aurais voulu le secouer, lui crier de bouger, d'arrêter de rendre ses yeux si ternes, de… de… de ne pas rester figé devant moi comme si sa vie se dissipait peu à peu ! J'ouvris la bouche, prête à crier, à hurler jusqu'à ce que ma voix disparaisse, j'étais prête à devenir muette pour qu'il se réveille de cette léthargie.

Peut-être prit-il ma réaction comme la venue de mes derniers mots avant de partir, ou peut-être avait-t-il vu la panique s'emparer de moi, mais avant même qu'un seul son ne puisse sortir de ma bouche, il parla.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'obliger et m'obliger à nous battre, après tous les combats que nous avons vécus, tous ceux où l'on a perdu des personnes chères ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux revivre cet enfer ! Surtout pour blesser un ami ! Jamais je ne serai capable de te faire du mal, pas après toute la douleur qu'on a enduré ! »

Je voyais qu'il croyait en ce qu'il disait, qu'il espérait que je changerais d'idée, mais ce que j'allais lui dire étais le contraire de ce qu'il voulait désespérément.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix… si tu veux rester avec moi, et… et chaque jour on se battra à nouveau…»

Il fut surpris, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Impossible ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Pourquoi nous infliger une telle torture ? Je… Je ne pense pas pouvoir endurer un seul autre combat, alors comment pourrais-je en enduré plus ? Dans quel but veux-tu faire cela ? »

Il craquait, paniquait sous la pression que je lui provoquais. Il souffrait, s'était évident, et je souffrais tout autant de le voir dans cet état. Mais j'avais besoin de ces combats, il devait accepter.

« Sting… Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais j'ai besoin que tu le fasses pour moi, j'en ai besoin… Je… Je suis tellement égoïste… »

Une fois de plus, des larmes coulèrent, et une fois de plus, Sting s'avança pour me consoler, malgré l'horreur que je voulais lui faire revivre, il trouvait l'amour nécessaire pour me réconforter. Mais je l'empêchai de s'approcher.

« Non, je vais bien. »

Je respirai tranquillement, calmant mes pleurs. Je m'essuyai ensuite le visage et reprit la parole.

« Voudrais-tu essayer ? Juste quelques temps, et peut-être qu'après je changerai d'avis ? »

Je savais que je ne changerai sûrement jamais d'avis, qu'il essaiera de me dissuader, mais qu'il continuera toujours à se battre contre moi, car jamais il ne voudra être seul et me laisser seule.

Sting parut hésiter, ses sentiments s'affrontait rageusement dans son esprit. Seulement, il fallait un vainqueur.

« D'accord.»

Il se mordit la lèvre, détourna son regard et dit une seule phrase.

« Mais tu devras arrêter de me mentir comme tu viens de le faire, sinon…»

Sting retourna sa tête vers la mienne, se rapprocha dangereusement et verrouilla ses yeux dans les miens. C'était à ce moment là que je revis le Sting d'avant l'apocalypse.

«…Tu devras m'embrasser, Blondie. »

**Alors ? Vous aimez, vous aimez pas ? Dites-le moi dans les reviews ! Ça ne prends que peut de temps et ça me fait un grand plaisir :D**

**J'espère que vous aimez la tournure des choses, que les réactions de Sting et Lucy ne sont pas trop... intense ? ou qu'ils sortent de leur caractère habituel ^^ **

**Je voulais aussi remercier tous les reviewers et ceux qui Follow et Favorite ma Fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D**

**Je vous revoie pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous !**

**Ça fait un moment et j'en suis extrêmement désolé ! Ça fait plus d'un an et je n'ai aucune excuse ! Oui il y avait les cours, mais j'avais amplement le temps d'écrire. La paresse et la procrastination ont été mes compagnons non-désirable malheureusement. Cependant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'abandonnerai pas cette Fanfic, que ce soit long ou non à poster !**

**Enfin, j'ai changé de pseudo. J'ai passé de Kibo26 à PandoraExorcist. Au cas où vous ne compreniez plus ce qui se passe.**

**Je voulait remercier infiniment tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviews, ça m'a fait grandement plaisir ! Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui lisent ma Fanfic ! Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici le chapitre 4 !**

**Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas !**

_Précédemment dans La solitude est une façon de se prendre en otage :_

_Sting parut hésiter, ses sentiments s'affrontait rageusement dans son esprit. Seulement, il fallait un vainqueur._

_« D'accord.»_

_Il se mordit la lèvre, détourna son regard et dit une seule phrase._

_« Mais tu devras arrêter de me mentir comme tu viens de le faire, sinon…»_

_Sting retourna sa tête vers la mienne, se rapprocha dangereusement et verrouilla ses yeux dans les miens. C'était à ce moment là que je revis le Sting d'avant l'apocalypse._

_«…Tu devras m'embrasser, Blondie. »_

**Chapitre 4**

C'était comme s'il m'avait donné un coup au visage. N'avait-il pas entendu ce que je lui avais dit !? Se foutait-il de mes paroles ? Pourquoi m'avait-il dit qu'il ne le remplacerait jamais pour me dire ça après ? J'avais envie de me lever et de partir sans dire un seul mot. Mais il me suivrait. Non, à la place je devrais lui crier de partir. J'allais le faire, lorsqu'il me surprit.

« Ne sonnais-je pas faux ? »

Faux ? Que voulait-il dire ? J'étais confuse.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Ne trouvais-tu pas que ma façon d'agir était déplacée à l'instant ? »

«Je...Oui… »

« Maintenant, trouvais-tu que cette même façon d'agir représentait réellement mes pensées, ma personnalité ? Croyais-tu vraiment que ce je disais était ce que je voulais ? »

Le croyais-je ? Je ne pense pas. Est-ce qu'il avait sonné faux ? Absolument. Mais que voulait-il prouver ?

« Non je ne le pensais pas. »

Il me sourit et recommença à parler.

« Tu vois, le Sting d'avant ne peux plus vivre à cette époque. Il ne fait qu'être un souvenir, une pâle copie de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis différent car les évènements que j'ai vécus m'ont changé. Oui, je me rattache encore à l'ancien Sting, mais je me fie aussi à celui que je suis aujourd'hui, ainsi que j'espère être un Sting meilleur dans le futur. Ce que je veux te dire en réalité, c'est que oui nous avons commis des erreurs et que certaines d'entres elles auraient pu être évité, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien y changer aujourd'hui, cependant, nous pouvons agir de la sorte que plus jamais nous ne reproduirons ces erreurs qui nous ont coûté cher. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne te punis pas en m'affrontant, exprime ce que tu penses vraiment et surtout, pardonne toi. »

Jamais je n'avais pensé que Sting serait si doux, si gentil. Où étais passé son arrogance ? Quel évènement avait-il vécu pour changer autant ? Cependant, avait-il raison ? Devais-je me pardonner ? Pardonner et tout oublier après ? Jamais. Seulement, était-ce la véritable définition du pardon ? Je ne croyais pas. Celle que je connaissais, voulait que jamais l'erreur commise soit oubliée, mais que le geste soit accepté. Étais-je prête à accepter ma faute, sans l'oublier ? J'en doutais fortement.

« J'en suis incapable… »

Sting me serra les mains. Je devais avouer, malgré tout, que le contact d'une autre personne m'aidait.

« Dis-moi pourquoi. »

C'était un ton qui ne voulait aucune opposition.

« Je ne peux me pardonner quand je sais que… que l'erreur pourrait se reproduire… J'étais trop faible, je SUIS trop faible. Je n'ai pu rien faire… Je veux être certaine que plus jamais quelqu'un m…meurt par ma faute. »

C'était la vérité, alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il manquait un morceau ? Qu'avait-il dit ? «Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne te punis pas en m'affrontant, exprime ce que tu penses vraiment et surtout, pardonne toi. » Ne te punis pas. Punir. Oui, je voulais souffrir. S'il ne pouvait plus vivre le bonheur, alors pourquoi moi, celle qui avait provoqué sa perte, le pourrait ? Je devais souffrir, même à ce moment j'en étais persuadé. Mais devais-je pour autant faire souffrir un autre ? N'avais-je pas dis que personne ne devrais plus jamais ressentir de la douleur par ma faute ? Étais-je si infidèle à mes propres promesses ?

J'avais l'impression de retourner à la case départ. J'étais désespérée. Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Que savais-je ? Sting ne voudra jamais me quitter. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas me combattre. Il était toujours aussi têtu qu'avant. Ça me rassurait, car, comme il me l'avait dit, une partie de l'ancien Sting était restée. Et je voulais qu'une partie de l'ancienne Lucy reste en moi. J'avais peur de tout perdre de l'ancienne vie.

« Lucy, regarde-moi dans les yeux.»

Je sortis de ce nuage brumeux qu'était mes pensées et vit clairement le visage de Sting. Encore une fois, ce furent ses yeux qui m'interpellèrent le plus.

« Je préfère largement souffrir auprès de toi que d'être heureux, mais seul. Si je meurs, ce ne sera jamais de ta faute, ce sera de la mienne. Tout comme Natsu. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contredire.

« Natsu est mort par ma faute, pas la sienne ! J'étais faible et il était fort, jamais il ne serait mort si je n'étais pas là !»

Il serra mes mains plus fortement et répondit à ma réplique, tout en gardant son calme.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute Lucy, Nastu a fait un choix. Celui de rester avec toi, celui de mourir pour te laisser vivre. Pas pour que tu te morfonds, ni que tu souffre, mais pour que tu puisses vivre heureuse. C'était un choix Lucy, pas une erreur. Respecte son choix. »

Était-ce vraiment un choix ? Je croyais que oui, seulement, cela n'atténuait en rien ma culpabilité. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne fasse pas ce choix. J'aurais dû faire ce choix, celui de mourir pour laisser Natsu vivre heureux, il aurait beaucoup mieux géré sa peine, il n'aurait pas baissé les bras comme je l'avais fait. Non. Il aurait surpassé l'obstacle comme il le faisait toujours, en étant fort et indestructible. Mais non ! C'est moi qui avais survécu ! Et j'étais incapable de continuer, de surmonter ou même de détruire ce qui se dressait devant moi : la mort de l'être que j'aimais.

«C'est un horrible choix, Sting… Je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui ou que toi…Jamais je ne réussirai à continuer»

Comme j'étais stupide ! Les larmes se remettaient à couler. Ne les avais-je pas toutes utilisées !? Je ne faisais que pleurer ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Maintenant !

«Ne les retiens pas.»

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'avais assez démontré mes faiblesses, pas besoin de les étaler encore plus. Je lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, il parut comprendre puisqu'il me fit un sourire réconfortant et continua.

«Ne les retiens pas, ça va t'aider. Laisse-toi aller et ne pense à rien.»

Il me demandait de m'abandonner à ma tristesse ? Lui qui essayait depuis le début à me convaincre que Natsu n'est pas mort par ma faute ? Sting était contradictoire, je ne le suivais plus. Mais qui étais-je pour me plaindre, n'étais-je pas celle qui se contredisait le plus ? Si je l'étais. Et à chaque instant je ressentais cette lutte incessante entre la partie de moi-même qui voulait aller souffrir seule et celle qui voulait recevoir de l'aide. Cependant, les deux parties s'entendaient pour une seule chose : la tristesse que j'éprouvais en ce moment.

Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être devrais-je pleurer sans essayer de me retenir, sans avoir honte de ma tristesse, sans regretter les larmes qui coulaient prouvant que j'étais en vie à la place de Natsu. Et c'est ce que je fis, je me laissai aller, sans retenue, sans honte et sans regret. Je ne pensais à rien, je ressentais seulement cette énorme tristesse qui ne cessait de sortir à flot. Tout au long, Sting était resté avec moi. Tantôt en me serrant la main, tantôt en me serrant contre lui. Jamais il n'eut un regard de mépris, jamais il n'eut l'audace de dire des paroles. Il ne fit rien d'autres qu'être présent et c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Je finis par m'assoupir et peut-être Sting aussi, je n'en étais pas sûre. Qu'il dormait ou pas m'étais égal à ce moment. J'étais bien, dans un monde vide de sens, sans aucune notion de vie ou de mort. Seulement, j'«étais» et c'est tout ce qui m'importait, d'«être».

Je me réveillai et ne put que remarquer une chose : j'étais seule. Malgré un petit sentiment de panique qui montait en moi, la solitude me permit de penser. Devais-je restée avec Sting ? Après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je commençais à croire qu'il me comprenait, QU'ON se comprenait un peu plus qu'avant. Peut-être devrais-je tenter de rester avec Sting. Voir comment nous allions réagir de n'être plus seuls. Voir si j'allais accepter mon erreur. Je pourrai toujours le quitter si je le voulais. Mais je devais le prévenir avant qu'il n'accepta qu'on reste les deux ensembles.

C'était décidé, j'allais rester avec Sting, mais quelques conditions allaient s'imposer. Pas comme celle piégée que j'avais déjà proposée. Non, de véritables conditions qu'il ne pourrait refuser.

Je remarquai qu'il faisait jour, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Il était difficile de le dire depuis que les dragons avaient envahi Fiore, puisque des nuages de poussières couvraient le ciel de temps à autres. J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis que Natsu avait… Enfin, depuis qu'il avait «disparu».

Peut-être que sortir de la chambre n'étais pas une bonne idée. Je n'arriverais pas à regarder en face tous ces gens qui comptaient sur les guildes pour les sauver. Pas maintenant que je revenais sans aucunes bonnes nouvelles. Pire encore, je revenais avec une mort sur les épaules. J'étais sir sûre de moi la dernière fois que j'étais ici, leur disant que nous allions les débarrasser d'assez de dragons pour qu'ils puissent reprendre une vie normale ou partir sans danger pour aller s'en construire une nouvelle. J'étais si naïve de croire que rien ne pourrait nous arriver, puisque Natsu étais là. Natsu l'imbattable, l'indestructible. Comme j'étais bête.

Je devais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de les avoir abandonnés. Mais je devais tout d'abord me pardonner moi-même. Malgré un déchirement qui se produisait en moi, j'avais décidé de rester et d'essayer de vivre. Ce sera un long et douloureux processus de pouvoir vivre à nouveau sans honte et sans regret. Et même qu'ils ne disparaîtront jamais, mais je croyais que s'en en valait la peine et j'étais sincère.

Sting arriva à ce moment, un plateau dans chacun de ses bras. J'appréciais son geste, mais je ne pus me résoudre à me sourire. Je ne pouvais pas changer seulement en me parlant en moi-même durant un matin.

«Bon matin. Tu as faim ?»

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse qu'il déposa le plateau sur mes genoux, puis s'assit sur le banc à côté et commença à manger. Là étais le moment de lui annoncer que je restais, mais j'hésitais un peu. Était-ce le bon choix ? Et puis merde, ce n'était pas en hésitant tout le reste de ma vie que quelque chose va changer.

«Je… Merci.»

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire. Pathétique.

«Ce n'est rien, mange tandis que c'est chaud.»

Il avait à peine arrêté d'engloutir sa nourriture. Il fallait croire que lui aussi errait depuis un moment dans les ruines de la ville. Cependant, il pensait que je le remerciais seulement pour la nourriture. En fait, je le croyais aussi au début, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce merci était pour tout ce qu'il avait pour moi. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée comme moi je m'étais abandonnée. Il avait gardé espoir en une vie meilleure, il avait pensé à tous les défunts alors que je ne pensais qu'à moi et Natsu. Il devait savoir que ce merci représentait bien plus qu'une simple appréciation d'un repas.

«Non, merci pour tout Sting, tu m'as…»

Il m'interrompu avant même que je pus m'expliquer.

«Je sais Lucy, mais je suis nul dans les remerciements, alors… si on mangeait ?»

Il m'avait sourit gentiment et j'avais simplement hoché la tête en guise de réponse. Il baissa son regard et reporta son attention sur son plateau. Je fis comme lui et savoura chaque parcelle du repas qui m'étais offert.

«Ahhhh… J'adore la sensation d'un ventre qui ne crie plus famine !»

Sting et moi venions de finir le repas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque. Il avait allongé ses jambes sur le lit, mis ses bras derrière sa tête et fermé les yeux en même temps. Cependant, je remarquai qu'il était tendu. Peut-être gérait-il sa nervosité en jouant l'innocent, mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Elle était sûrement due au fait qu'il attendait ma réponse. Je ne devrais pas le faire souffrir plus encore.

«Sting… J'ai…J'ai décidé que j'allais rester avec toi.»

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et me fixa intensément, cherchant le mensonge, la tricherie que je lui dévoilerais. Il n'en trouva aucune. Il se détendit d'un coup, se repositionna, les pieds à terre, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre.

«Vraiment ? Aucun piège ?»

Il était rempli d'espoir, mais le doute et la crainte perçait dans ses yeux. Cela me transperçait le corps. J'avais encore provoqué de la douleur.

«Aucun…» Il me lança un sourire tellement éclatant que j'eus du mal à continuer ma phrase. «Mais, il y a certaines conditions.»

Son sourire s'envola et je regrettais d'avoir prononcé ces dernières paroles.

«Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Lucy, c'est hors de question !»

Il était totalement sérieux.

«Je ne t'obligerai pas à me battre, mais je veux te prévenir que je peux partir quand je le veux. Si je n'arrive plus à vivre, si je veux retourner à la solitude, tu dois me laisser partir sans t'opposer.»

L'indignation envahi son visage et il était prêt à répondre, mais je l'empêchai.

«Sting.»

Son visage s'adoucit, mais de la frustration y resta.

«Autre chose ?» Il me le demanda les dents serrées.

«Oui, je veux qu'on s'entraîne à chaque jour.»

Il me regarda, surpris.

«Mais Lucy ! Tu dois te reposer, nous ne pouvons…»

«Sting, je veux devenir plus forte, je me suis assez reposée ces derniers jours. »

Il abaissa les épaules en signe d'acceptation. Cependant, je n'avais pas fini.

«Et je veux aller m'entraîner maintenant.»

**Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop difficile que retourner dans l'histoire ! Je m'excuse encore pour l'énorme retard ! Comment trouvez-vous les réactions, les personnages ? C'était vraiment un morceau difficile de l'histoire à faire et malgré que cela m'as prit beaucoup de temps, j'ai encore des doutes sur la tournures des évènements et sur les réactions, spécialement celles de Lucy. Je trouve qu'elle change d'idée trop rapidement. Bref, vous me le direz dans les commentaires si vous voulez ! Merci encore à tout le monde et à la prochaine en espérant que ce soit un moins longue attente !**


End file.
